


Dance With The Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adult Language, F/M, Possessive and Jealous Tom, Sex, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Blood Moon Ball has raisen again. Tom prepared the ball like this time but this time he found his mate. She's a human and he must follow the laws by demons. She's also a new friend of Star and Marco. Will Tom keep his cool around people she knows or Will he lose it then lose her in result.





	1. Blood Moon Ball

Demon Laws

Law Number One, No demon is allowed to touch another demon's mate

Law Number Two, Let your mate come to you

Law Number Three, if your mate loves another destroy the person they love

Law Number Four, If your mate is a human you must go with there traditions

And Law Number Five, Repect there parents

Tom was preparing for the next blood moon ball coming up. He was over Star Butterfly he stopped chasing after he knew it was over between them. He invited her and Marco as friend's. Tom knew the Demon laws

Tom had never heard of a demon having a human mate. No demon had one it was really rare to have a human date in Hell.

On the surface of Earth

Star was getting her outfit ready along with Marco. They invited a new friend of there's to join them. Marco heard a knock at the door he rushed to door before his parents answered it. Julianne was there with a shy smile on her face she wore a dark green dress with black flats.

" Julianne nice to see you, you look great." Marco said to his shy friend and she blushed

" I'm I showing to much cleavage, I don't want to be maybe I should change." Julianne said as Star her and pulled her into a hug

Star hugged Julianne and looked at her. Marco smiled and they went upstairs. Star rang the little bell with a blood moon on it and the elevator showed up. Julianne pulled up her dress to cover her breast making sure she wasn't showing anything.

As they arrived every demon was there. Julianne looked at the place, Star and Marco were at the table full of food. Music was playing and Julianne bit her lip.

Tom was talking to the DJ and then he saw Julianne. To him she looked beautiful and he walked toward her. He extended his hand to her and she glared at his hand.

" May I have this dance?" Tom asked as she looked at him and shyly grabbed his hand

" Who are you?" Julianne asked as he led her to the floor and the music played

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead  
Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right

I believe in you, I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't stay long, in this world so wrong

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine

I believe in you, I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't last long, in this world so wrong

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on, hold on

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on, hold on

" My name is Tom." Tom said smiling and she looked at him

The red light showed on the couple Tom's eye's widen he had found his soul mate. He didn't know her name but he knew she was a human and he touched her cheek gently. She looked at him and felt herself being pulled away after the red light disappeared.

" Time to go Julianne." Marco said as Tom glared at him with a murderous look and Julianne looked at Tom

" It was nice to met you Tom." Julianne said as they left and Tom watched her got

He found his true soul mate he wasn't going to let her go.


	2. Think Twice

Julianne was at school she got to class. She wrote down the notes and after class she was pushed against the lockers. She looked and saw a boy with a few tattoos on his arm. She gulped he was dressed in black and had blond hair.

" Hello Julianne." Rox smirked as she avoided his eyes and she tried to move

" Rox I'm going to be late for class." Julianne said shly and he laughed

Star and Marco were on there way to class when the saw the class bully. Star got her wand ready then fire surrounded the bully and Julianne. Tom showed up he looked pissed and Julianne looked at him.

" Get your hands off my girl." Tom said angrily and Rox sneered at him

Julianne saw the opportunity to run and she took it. She ran right into Tom's arm's and he wrapped his arm's around her. Julianne looked up at him and he smiled gently at him then returned to his cold stare at the boy who dared touch what was his.

" I would think twice before you touch my girl again." Tom said with a hiss and walked away from the boy

As Tom walked with Julianne she clinged to him. He looked at her, she looked so scared and he hugged her gently. She looked up at him and she slowly smiled.

" Thank you." Julianne said as he froze and then he smiled at her

" Your welcome." Tom said as he got her to class and saw Star with Marco

Tom knew that boy wouldn't be bothering her again. But that boy will think twice about touching his girl. Even though he hadn't asked her out she was his mate. With a school full of boys and girls he knew how teenage boy's were.

Think twice before you touch my girl

Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

Tom waited for her and she smiled at him. She ran to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. As they walked Marco and Star looked at each other.

" I'll tell you something Marco, Julianne is Tom's mate and don't touch her he'll get really possessive." Star warned him as he nodded after seeing this morning's display and they went home

Tom walked Julianne home she didn't live that far from the school nor far from Marco's house. Tom watched her open the door and she turned slightly.

" Thank you again." Julianne said shly and he kissed her hand she squeaked

" Your welcome my dear." Tom said winking and she blushed

She quickly got her hand away and went inside. Tom smiled she was very shy but he loved it. It meant she would never look at another man but her saviour. Tom was about to walk away when the door opened again and he turned around.

" Tom, I don't have your number to call you if it happens again." Julianne said avoiding his eyes and he reached inside his pocket

" Here it's a mirror it has my number call me anytime day or night I'll be there Julianne." Tom said smiling and she got it

She looked at the mirror and she smiled at it. She looked back up and hugged him then went inside. Tom walked away and he breathed out.


	3. Stoll Though The Park

Julianne walked to the library she loved spending weekends and summer's reading book after book. She grabbed a book and started to read it. It was called House Of The Scorpion and she started reading in interest.

Rox walked in with his twin brother Rex, Rex was a goth he hated color and he hated his brother. Rex was not interested in math nor science he much preferred the books about vampires. Rox saw Julianne nose in a book again and she was wearing a black skirt.

" Julianne, lovely to see you again." Rox smirked as she grabbed the mirror and called Tom

Tom showed up and Rox backed away in fear. Rex smirked as he saw his brother in fear and he walked to Tom. Julianne smiled at him and Rex extended his hand toward Tom.

" I'm Rex, Rox's twin I really don't like him and I love your horns." Rex smirked as Tom shook his hand and he had a smirk of his own

" I'm Tom and thank you I'm a demon." Tom said as he grabbed Julianne's waist and she checked out her book

They walked together and they went to the park. Tom and Julianne sat down on a bench. Tom spotted a rose and he grabbed it. He gave it to her and she blushed as she sniffed it.

" Isn't beautiful." Julianne said looking at the sunset and he gazed in her eye's

" Yes you are, I mean yes it is." Tom sighed and cleared his throat

Julianne giggled as he looked down while hitting his lip and she turned his chin toward her. He took her hand and kissed it gently she blushed.

" Julianne may I ask you on a date?" Tom asked embarrassed and she smiled shyly

" Y...yes you may." Julianne said stuttering and he smiled at her

They strolled though the park as the sun went down and night fell on the two. Tom looked amazed at the stars and they laid down on the grass. She pointed out the stars and the names of each constellation. He walked her to her house and she looked at him.

" I had a great night, I'll see you tomorrow until then." Julianne said as he smiled and kissed her cheek

" Parting is such sweet sorrow, let us bid goodbye till morrow." Tom said as she giggled and closed the door

Tom smiled and went home with a smile on his face.


End file.
